Death's Kiss
by Richard Cypher
Summary: Obiwan is mortally wounded onn a mission with his master, Quigon Jinn. Possible character death. Rated for safety and violence along the way.
1. Wounded

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. That belongs the almighty flannel one. But I do own the idea.  
Chapter 1:

Obi-wan jumped over the droid plunging his lightsaber into it's control panel. He turned, deflected a shot, and sliced another droid in half.  
He looked over the entire area as he fought, searching for his master. They'd been separated during the fighting, and a voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to get to Qui-gon. He wasn't sure if it was the force warning him, or his or instincts, but he'd learned to trust both. The voice was full of desperation and fear now. find him! it said. Find him or die.  
He leaped over a group of men and sliced another droid.  
As he landed, something hit his mind and exploded. Flashes of Qui-gon, and a boy he didn't recognize, flew through his mind.  
Another flash, and he saw Qui-gon battling a sith. Another flash,  
a lightsaber pierced Qui-gon's chest. He stopped moving and deflecting blaster bolts, as the vision battered his mind.

Qui-gon felt this sudden distress and started moving towards his padawan.  
After fighting himself through a sea of men and droids,  
Qui-gon could catch glimpses of Obi-wan. Obi-wan just stood there, seeing something no one else could see. He looked mortified. Qui-gon was surprised that he hadn't been shot, being such an easy target.  
"Obi-wan!" he screamed trying to catch his apprentice's attention.

"Obi-wan!" The voice barely registered in his mind. All he could focus on was Qui-gon's still form lying in his arms. Tears came to his eyes and sobs threatened to leap out of his throat.  
Next he saw Qui-gons body burning on a funeral pyre.  
Uncontrollable pain erupted through his abdomen, bringing him back to his senses.

"No!" Qui-gon screamed, watching the blaster bolt pierce Obi-wan's stomach.

Obi-wan stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened. Another explosion of pain shot through his chest. The metallic taste of blood stained his mouth. He was becoming dizzy, and his vision was going fuzzy. He slowly fell to his knees and dropped his lightsaber onto the rocky ground with a thud. He fell onto his back stiffly, almost wallowing in the pain.

Qui-gon watched as Obi-wan fell. His heart shredded itself as he watched. He forcefully fought his way through the fight,  
trying to get to his crumpled padawan's form. He could hardly see with all the tears flowing from his eyes. The constant plunging, stabbing, slicing-plunging, stabbing, slicing rhythm put Qui-gon in a slight trance. Reaching through the force, he searched thoroughly for Obi-wan's signature. He found it, but it was barely there, and slipping fast.  
Finally reaching him, Qui-gon stood over Obi-wan protectively, deflecting any fire aimed at the boy. He searched as he fought, looking for somewhere to hid his padawan. Seeing the only place to hide was in the nearby forest, he started making calculations. At a break in the blaster fire, Qui-gon threw Obi-wan over his shoulder, and force jumped over the fight. He landed neatly on the outskirts of it and jumped again, this time landing a ways off. He ran at full speed towards the forest...

So, What did eveyone think? Please please please review! Just follow the arrow!  
-

1

1

1 Review! 


	2. hidden places

Disclaimer- All Hail George Lucas! Al star wars characters start bowing

Chapter 2:

After reaching the treeline, Qui-gon slowed down to a jog.  
Just enough to keep him moving and at the same time not bump Obi-wan around. He jogged for over an hour until he found a small cave sorounded by trees.  
Reaching the cave, Qui-gon stuck his head in the cave,  
surprised to find it so small. Making sure there was no back way in, Qui-gon ducked, and carried Obi-wan and himself into the cave. Moving Obi-wan around gently so he could rech his pack,  
he grabbed a thermal blanket and force-layed it out on the hard rock ground.  
Slowly and gently, Qui-gon placed his padawan on the blanket. taking his pack off, he removed a medpac and set it next to him. He studied Obi-wan for a minute, noticing with anguish the spots of blood blossoming on his tunic. He took off Obi-wan's belt, and took off his tunic. Laying them next to Obi-wan, Qui-gon studied his wounds. He didn't have enough bacta in both their survival packs combined for this. Noticing a pool of blood snaking out from under the boy's body, he lifted Obi-wan up and saw the blaster wound near his spine. Not nearly enough, he thought to himself. What had him extremely worried about this discovery,  
minus the bacta shortage, was how close the wound was to Obi-wan's spinal chord. He was pretty sure that it was on it in fact. He layed Obi-wan back down softly and opened the medpac.  
He would work on the chest first. Then the back and then the stomach. He thought this out seeing the chest wound the most dangerous. He felt Obi-wan's forehead. Slightly warm. He sighed,  
and started searching through the medpac. Where is the bacta? he asked himself rummaging through it quickly. Oh no. He reached over and took out the other medpac. He opened it and sorted through it frantically. What the hell happened to the bacta? He mentally screamed. The voice of Xantos piped up in his head. God, master. You let one turn and the other die because ther's no bacta? Your losing your touch. Ah, well. He can always hang out with me the voice haunted. He pushed Xantos's voice to the backof his head. Realizing that there was nothing in the medpacs that would help Obi-wan, he put his palms on each side of the boy's forehead and concentrated on the force.  
Padawan, wake up he called through the force. He felt Obi-wans eyes flutter. Obi-wan looked up painfully at his master.  
"Padawan, do you know what happened to your bacta"  
Obi-wan slowly touched his side pocket, to weak to speak.  
Qui-gon reached into his pocket and pulled a half full container of bacta. Qui-gon nodded slowly.  
"There isn't enough for everything. What hurts most"  
Qui-gon gently touched near his wounds. Obi-wan nodded slightly as Qui-gon placed his finger on his chest. Qui-gon uncorked the bacta tube and started applying it to Obi-wan's chest...

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys. It will be awhile until I put up another chapter. I'm going to san fransisco with my marching band. Bye bye! Oh and please please please please please please please please please please please review! 


	3. Almost Dead

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars. Plain and simple... WWAAAAAHHHHHH!

CHAPTER 3 2 DAYS LATER:  
Qui-gon woke up from his cat nap, stretching his aching muscles, and yawning.  
He walked over towards Obi-wan, watching his footing. It turned out that, even though it was a good shelter, the ground was rocky and uneven.  
As he reached his padawan, Qui-gon sat down, trying not to disturb the boy. He held Obi-wan's wrist, measuring his heart rate. It was to rapid for his liking. He sighed.  
Obi-wan was now sweating, and looked deadly pale. His entire body was soaked in it, causing him to shiver when a breeze blew into the cave. His cerelean (I think that's what color his eyes are. It's something along that line) blue eyes flew around rapidly underneath his eyelids, and his golden-reddish medium-length hair clung wetly to his shallow face. Qui-gon had wrapped him in a weather-resistant blanket from his survival pack, and fed him protein cubes crushed into a powder and mixed with water he had found by the cave.  
Making sure he was stable, Qui-gon stood up and went slowly out of the cave to gather some water. Reaching the stream, he unclasped his and Obi-wan's waterskins and bent down. Just aas he was going to put the waterskins in the water, Qui-gon saw a reflection in it of the sky. He looked up and watched the heavy and dark clouds moving in. A storm was coming. He watched it for a minute, then brought his head to the water and filled up the waterskins.  
Qui-gon reclasped them onto his belt and took out his lightsaber. He would have to cut firewood to keep them warm. Qui-gon started slicing down trees as he neared the cave. He would cut one down, make it into pieces and carry it into the cave. Once done with this, he started taking boughs of trees and tying them together with a string from his survival pack. He labored with this for several hours, until it reached his expectations.  
The sky urned darker as he set the tree boughs in front of the cave entrance. An idea hit him. He would need something softer for Obi-wan to lay on. Something to insulate the blanket. But what?  
He wondered through the dark wood, pondering, but staying near the cave entrance. His lightsaber fell off his belt and hit the forest floor with a dull thud. Bending over, Qui-gon picked his lightsaber up and looked quizzically at the twigs, and wondering how the sound of his footsteps had so far been somewhat muted. That was it! that was what he was looking for! Smiling, he started gathering twigs and such andgathering them into his arms.  
After several trips back and forth from the cave, he had managed to collect a large pile of leaves and twigs. Wiping sweat from his brow, despite the cold, Qui-gon made for the entrance of the cave, checking the tree boughs were securely in place. He sighed and went to check on his feverish apprintice.  
I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up guys. I've had testing and homework and band practice and chores and insomnia and writers block. But it's all gone now, so don't worry. Wonder why? CAUSE 


	4. attention

Hey everyone, My pen name is changing to Richard Cypher sorry for making you think it was a chapter...


End file.
